Olvidala
by Josy-san
Summary: Un minific que cuenta que paso después de la separación de Candy y Terry. Basada en la canción de "Olvidala".


Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno, a excepción de un personaje que yo incluí. Idea que me llego de repente al escuchar la canción de Olvidala. Espero lo disfruten.

Olvidala

En aquel cuarto, de aquel lugar que se había vuelto sombrio desde que él enfermo, se encontraba el Duque de Grandchester con periódico en mano, reeleyendo nuevamente el encabezado de éste.

"Después de la muerte de su prometida, Terryus G. Grandchester quedo sin compromiso alguno. Actualmente se encuentra soltero y con miles de pretendientes, ¿Quién será la afortunada?"

Al Duque no le parecía algo bueno que...teniendo ya 30 años, su primógenito siguiera soltero, más al saber que necesitaba contraer nupcias con una dama de buena familia antes de que el Ducado se le fuera otorgado.

También siendo consciente de que estaba enfermo y que no le quedaba mucho de vida, sabía que tenia que actuar rápido, sino tendría problemas, especialmente con el congreso de Inglaterra, quienes se encargaban de asuntos de la realeza y el ducado.

-Aaa...vaya forma de pasar mis últimos días de vida-dijo con sarcasmo el Duque mientras ponía el periódico en su mesa de noche.

Nueva York

En sus manos tenia la carta que se le fue entregada apenas hace unos días, y que no se atrevía a leer, no había sabido nada del Duque de Grandchester desde ya hace años y que ahora le llegara una carta de él no se le hacia buena señal.

-Oh vamos Terryus, tú puedes...solo es tu padre-se dijo a si mismo para alentarse.

Con manos algo nerviosas, Terry comenzó a abrir la carta, hasta que pudo ver su contenido y al instante cmenzó a leerla.

Querido hijo

Antes que nada, te escribo para darós mi más sentido pesáme por la muerte de tu prometida, si ya se que ya pasaron unos meses, pero apenas hace unos días se me fue permitido escribirte, pero este no es mi motivo principal al escribirte.

Hijo, actualmente he caído en una enfermedad, que aunque no me parezca, no tiene cura. Los médicos aún no saben que la provoco y cuanto tiempo me queda en este mundo, pero...me gustaría que antes de partir, vinieras a verme. Necesito que tomes mi lugar, por favor hijo...ven a Inglaterra, te daré más detalles cuando llegues. Bueno espero que lo pienses y que decidas si venir. Hasta entonces

Richard G. Grandchester

Terry se quedo atónito ante el contenido de esa carta, su padre estaba a punto de morir y deseaba verlo, él quería que tomara su lugar en el Ducado.

-No lo se, nunca lo pensé desde ese punto-dijo Terry al darse cuenta que él era el siguiente heredero al Ducado, ya que era el mayor de los hijos del Duque.

Decidió que lo pensaría, y ya al tener su decisión le escribiría a su padre.

Días después

Ese día había llegado una carta al castillo Grandchester, lo que logro alegrar un poco al Duque, mientras que en Nueva York, Terry se encontraba en el puerto mirando por última vez al continente donde se sintió libre y feliz, pero donde también había sufrido mucho. No sabía con exactitud si volvería a pisar ese continente algún día, pero ya nada lo retenía allí, su misma madre lo había alentado a irse, ahora su decisión ya estaba hecha y no se echaría hacia atrás.

-Bueno, adiós América, adiós madre...adiós Pecosa-dijo aunque lo último lo dijo casi en un susurró mientras sentía una opresión en el pecho y se le cristalizaban los ojos, después de eso tomo sus cosas y abordo el barco que lo llevaría hacia su próximo destino.

Los siguientes días en el barco, fueron algo lentos para Terry, a quien le parecía que el viaje nunca terminaría. Aunque ni él lo sabia, se le hizo costumbre durante esos días, salir de su camarote cuando ya era de noche y recargarse en el barandal mirando hacia el horizonte y esa noche no fue la excepción.

Se encontraba recargado en el barandal, mirando hacia un punto invisible, a pesar de ser un día frío...él no sentía nada, nada podría ser más frío que el vacío de su corazón, donde aún resguardaba a un amor...que desde aquel día considero imposible de recuperar.

FLASH BACK

Narra Terry

Los inicios de la primavera, la estación más bella de todas, donde la libertad y la alegría se extendían por donde sea, recuerdo que iba llegando al hotel donde me hospedaba, cuando pude visualizar a dos personas...que al instante reconocí. Una de esas personas era mi viejo amigo Albert, o más bien el distinguido Sr. William Albert Andrew y la otra persona apenas y podía creer que se tratara de ella, era mi Pecosa,a pesar de estar a una gran distancia podía apreciar lo hermosa que se veía, parecía toda una ninfa de los bosques. Ignorando por completo el compromiso que tenía para ese día, decidí seguir a esa pareja de rubios, lo que me resulto inútil ya que los perdí de vista, resignado tuve que regresar a mi departamento.

Iba caminando sumido en mis pensamientos, reprimiendome de haberlos perdido de vista ¿por qué rayos no me heche a correr trás de ellos? No supe porque no lo hice, pero tampoco logre comprender esa necesidad que de repente llego a mi por querer alcanzarlos, tal vez...solo tal vez pudo a ver sido porque vi la oportunidad para poder verla, pero para ser sincero no iba a saber que decirle...¿qué hubiera pasado si los hubiera logrado alcanzar?¿qué excusa poner?¿qué iba a decirle a ella?¿qué me la estaba pasando de maravillas con mi prometida o que había logrado quererla? Sabía que nada de eso era verdad, pero ¿qué decirle? Le prometí hacer feliz a Susana, cosa que nunca logre cumplir y creo que nunca cumpliré, Susana nunca volvió a tocar el tema de ese dichoso compromiso tres años después de mi separación con Candy, supongo que ya era consciente que yo nunca lograría amarla, por decisión propia decidió terminar con ese compromiso aunque a ojos de los demás seguiamos comprometidos, actualmente somos grandes amigos y le ayudo con sus cuidados médicos y con otras cosas más, me aleje de ella...pero tampoco la dejaría a su suerte. Otra cosa que también paso, fue que Susana me había pedido hacer público el que habiamos roto nuestro compromiso, pero yo le dije que no era buena idea...ya que me daba algo de temor el pensar, que pensaría mi Pecosa de mi al ver ese anuncio ¿qué yo le había suplicado a Susana que me dejara libre?¿o que me comporte muy mal con ella y que ella por voluntad propia decidió dejarme? No señor, eso si que no, no permitiría que mi Pecosa se hiciera ideas malas sobre mi.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando vi que choque con algo o más bien con alguien.

-¿Terry?-escuche que dijeron mi nombre, así que decidí levantar el rostro para encarar al sujeto que choco conmigo.

-¿Albert?-dije sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que me preguntaba internamente que hacia él allí, si hace unos momentos estaba a dos cuadras de distancia y la principal que era ¿donde estaba Candy, si venía con él? Deseaba tanto preguntarle eso, pero decidí que mejor me quedaría callado.

-No me la creo, Terryus Grandchester...amigo, cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo al mismo tiempo que me daba un abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo Al-dije correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Me alegro el volver a verte-dijo sonriendo cuando el abrazo se deshizo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte amigo-dije.

De repente vi como su semblante cambiaba, a uno de preocupación y ¿temor? Si, como si hubiera visto un fántasma.

-Oh bueno Terry, fue un gusto verte, pero tengo que dejarte...tengo un compromiso y no deseo llegar tarde, pero si gustas te invito a que vayas a visitarme a la mansión Andrew que esta aquí en Nueva York, para que podamos platicar más-dijo el rubio.

-De acuerdo-dije asintiendo.

Después de eso, vi como cruzaba la calle y saludo a un chico rubio como de mi edad, no tomando mucha importancia a eso regrese a mi departanento, y decidí que iría a ver a Albert mañana en la mañana antes de irme al teatro.

Al día siguiente como me lo propuse, siendo ya las 11:00 am. me encontraba a las puertas de la mansión Andrew, toque y al instante la puerta se abrió dando paso a una sirvienta, quien después de decirle que buscaba al Sr. William me dirigió al despacho de éste.

Pude ver como la mucama ingresaba al despacho y le informaba a Albert de mi presencia, después de eso me hizo pasar. Supongo que la chica no le dijo quien lo buscaba, lo deduzco nada más de ver la cara de asombro de Albert al verme.

-Terry-dijo él.

-Buenos días Albert-dije cortesmente.

-Toma asiento-dijo indicandome que me sentara en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio.

-Gracias-dije cuando me senté.-Espero no haber venido estando tú ocupado-.

-No, no te preocupes-dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba al lado mío.

-Solo que a estas horas nada más tengo tiempo, ya en la tarde son ensayos-explique.

-Comprendo-dijo mirando la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunte.

-¿Eh? No nada-dijo nervioso.

-Albert-dije.

-Es que...-iba a decir, pero la llegada abrupta de un joven, que reconocí como el mismo joven con el que se encontro Albert ayer, lo interrumpió.

-Oh, perdón mi intromisión, buenos días William, buenos días joven...este...William estoy buscando a Candy ¿se encuentra?-dijo el chico sonriendo, alto, ¿cómo es que este chico conoce a Candy?

-¿Eh?-dijo Albert, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, y se ponía nervioso, este hombre me debe una explicación.

-¿Qué si se encuentra...-antes de que el chico terminara su pregunto Albert lo interrumpió.

-Esta en el segundo piso-dijo mientras miraba al chico, como si le dijera "ya vete" con la mirada.

-Gracias-dijo y después se fue.

Albert dio un gran suspiro, pero al ver mi ceño fruncido vi temor en su semblante, vaya, antes yo sentía temor de él y ahora él siente temor de mi, los papeles se intercambiaron.

-¿Quién era él?-me aventure a preguntar.

-¿Él? Este...se llama Antón...Antón Brown-dijo Albert.

-Y puedo preguntar ¿qué hacia preguntando por Candy?-dije, si nada de rodeos cuando se trata de mi Pecosa.

-Bueno...es que...-dijo algo nervioso.

-Albert-dije perdiendo la paciencia.

-Esta bien, esta bien-dijo y trago saliva.-Es el...novio de Candy-.

-Jajaja-reía, que buen chiste el de Albert.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-pregunto.

-Tu respuesta-dije entre risas.

-Pero...no dije ninguna mentira, en serio Antón es el novio de Candy, bueno en realidad ya estan comprometidos y próximos a casarse-dijo, logrando que yo en ese momento dejara de reír.

En ese momento vi que Albert se mostro serio ante mi, y de un momento a otro me sentí pequeño ante él, claro que no le daría ese privilegio, me puse tan serio como él, mostre mi disgusto hacia esta noticia, que me parecía un chiste de mal gusto y fruncí el seño, ¿ahora quien se hace pequeño ante quien? Pude ver como la seriedad de Albert desapareció en ese momento.

-Que buen intento de chiste William, pero no te creo nada-dije serio.

-¿Chiste?¿De qué hablas? Aquí nadie esta bromeando-dijo a la defensiva.

-Aja y yo soy el Duque de Grandchester-dije con sarcasmo incluido.

-Terry...por favor, no te pongas así-dijo.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? A mi no me gustan los chistes de mal gusto-dije molesto.

-No es ningún chiste, chistes seran tus indecisiones-dijo ya algo molesto.

-Deja de meter a mi vida privada en esto-dije molesto.

-Pues tú deja de comportarte como un tonto-dijo.

-¿A quién le dices tonto?-pregunte molesto.

-No lo se, a la puerta creo-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ya estas maestro, con o sin tú permiso veré a Candy-dije mientras me ponía de pie.

-Sabes que no te gustara ver con tus propios ojos la realidad, así que mi recomendación seria que te fueras y no vuelvas más-dijo tratando de serenarse.

-A mi nadie me prohibe nada-dije perdiendo los estribos.

-Claro que yo puedo, estas en mi casa-dijo molesto.

-De acuerdo, tratare de no hacer escandalos-dije saliendo rápidamente del despacho.

-¿Por qué mejor no la olvidas y te vas? Lograras dañarte a ti mismo-dijo viendo como yo estaba a punto de irme de allí.

-Por que yo la amo, ella se convirtió en mi vida entera, en mi estrella, en mi ángel, ella es mi todo-dije volteando a verlo.

-Hubieras pensado eso, cuando la dejaste sola-dijo frunciendo el seño.

Le iba a contestar, pero decidí ya no hacerlo.

-Adiós William-dije, no se si se habrá dado él cuenta pero esa es mi despedida...no volvere a pisar la mansión Andrew, solo quiero serciorarme que lo que me dijo William sea mentira.

Iba llegando a la parte donde iniciaban las escaleras, cuando pude ver una silueta bajando las escaleras, rápidamente me escondí detrás de las escaleras, me asome y allí fue donde pude ver a mi ángel con Pecas, se veían tan hermosa. No entiendo porque me escondí, pero bueno, iba a salir de mi escondite...cuando vi como llegaba alguien más a esa parte.

-Candy-escuche una voz varonil.

-Antón-dijo sonriendo Candy, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del chico.

-Yo también te extrañe-dijo el tal Antón.

Vi como Candy se separaba del chico y se empezaba a sonrojar.

-Jajaja te vez tan linda sonrojada-dijo él acercándose y rodeandola por la cintura.-Se te notan más esas pequitas-.

-Antón-dijo Candy.

-No te enojes, sabes que me encantan tus pecas-dijo mientras daba pequeños besos en la nariz respingada de Candy, Dios esto ya es mucho para mi, le dí la espalda a esa escena mientras sentía una opresión en el pecho.

-Bueno tengo que subir, estoy al cuidado del pequeño Anthony y le prometí a Annie no dejarlo solo-escuche que decía Candy, ya se va otra vez ¿qué hago?

-De acuerdo-escuche que dijo Antón, decidí mostrarme ante ellos, era ahora o nunca.

Dispuesto iba a salir de mi escondite, cosa que lamente ya que...pude ser testigo de una de las escenas, que termino matando mis esperanzas y haciendo trizas a mi corazón.

Después de ese beso, pude ver como el rubio ese...le decía "Te amo" a Candy, quien sonrió, soy yo o me parecía oír un "yo también". Al escuchar que ella subía las escaleras, al instante salí de mi escondite, no soportaba más estar en esa casa, ya no, iba dispuesto a salir de esa casa...cuando me tope con el tal Antón ¡Demonios!

-Oh perdón-dijo algo apenado.

No sabía ni que decir, mi estado emocional estaba demasiado decaído, agradezco ser actor, sino ya estaría llorando.

-¿Eres amigo de William?-pregunto.

-Este...si, soy un viejo amigo de él, vine a verle para despedirme, ya que voy a viajar-dije algo aturdido.

-Oh bueno-dijo.

-Bueno tengo que irme ya-dije mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, viendo como ponía una cara de desconsertado, tenía que decirselo o nunca estaría tranquilo.-Cuídala mucho, por favor-dije casi en un susurró.

Pude ver que iba a preguntarme algo, pero no se lo permití...no iba a lastimar más mi orgullo, después de eso me dirigí a la puerta dejandolo con la palabra en la boca, y al instante salí de ese lugar.

Al salir de los terrenos de los Andrew, di una última mirada al lugar y me dirigí a mi auto, donde ya no soportandolo más deje liberar todo mi dolor.

-Demonios-dije entre sollozos, maldiciendo a mi mala suerte.

Ahora caigo en la cuenta de que William tenia razón, pero me pareció algo malo el que me haya dicho eso, que en ese momento me pareció una mentira...pero que después pude ver que no lo era.

¿Cómo fue posible que ella me haya logrado olvidar? Yo nunca lo logre ¿será que en alguna parte del futuro lo logre?¿Lograré olvidar el amor que siento por ella? Ella logro hacerlo, pero ¿yo?¿lo lograré? Sabía que esas eran preguntas absurdas, ya que nunca lo lograría, nunca lograría olvidarla, nunca lograría olvidarla ni a ella ni al gran amor que siento por ella. Ahora la realidad me agolpaba en la cara, ella me olvido...pero yo no a ella.

Después de deshahogar mi dolor, encendí mi auto y me fui de allí con el corazón roto y con una pequeña esperanza de un futuro feliz ¿será eso posible? No lo se.

Fin de la Narración

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

En ese momento Terry sintió algo calido correr por sus mejillas, eran lágrimas, a pesar de que ya habían pasado casi 5 años, nunca logro superar aquello. Ahora suponía, que la Pecosa se encontraba ya casada y con algún hijo de alguien más, que no era él.

Nunca volvió a saber nada de los Andrew, la últimas dos noticias que supo, fueron: sobre la boda del patriarca de los Andrew y del nacimiento del primógenito de éste. Desde entonces no volvió a leer las noticias relacionadas con la famila Andrew, por temor a encontrar una noticia sobre ella.

"Ya no vale la pena" se dijo a si mismo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Después de eso, miro por última vez el mar, ya que sería la última vez que presenciaba el mar siendo de noche, debido a que al día siguiente llegaría a el puerto de Inglaterra.

1 año después

En sus manos tenía un periodico, sobre las últimas noticias y entre ellas una que lo tomo por sorpresa.

"Triste muerte del Duque de Grandchester

Terryus G. Grandchester, nuevo Duque de Grandchester.

La boda del año. Terryus G. Grandchester contrajo nupcias con Lady Miller, la nueva Duquesa de Grandchester"

William Albert Andrew, quedo muy sorprendido ante esa noticia, pero le alegraba saber que aquel chico rebelde finalmente haya encontrado su camino, y que finalmente había logrado ¿Olvidarla?

FIN


End file.
